


Ballistic Mystery

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “What kind of bullet isthat?”
Kudos: 20





	Ballistic Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt # 683 "blast from the past"

“What d’ya got, Palmer?” asked Gibbs, as he entered autopsy.

The ME smiled. “Perfect timing, as usual. I was just about to remove the bullet from Petty Officer Abbott.”

“That the cause of death?” Gibbs asked, and held up an evidence container.

“Yes, single shot to the heart. But the wound is strange, more ragged than it should—” Jimmy broke off as the bullet pinged into the container. “What kind of bullet is _that_?”

Gibbs snorted. “A musket ball.”

“Like from a musket? A Revolutionary War musket? Who murders someone with a _musket_?”

“That’s what we’re gonna find out.”

THE END


End file.
